favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
Towa Akagi
Towa Akagi '(紅城トワ ''Akagi Towa?) formerly known as '''Twilight (トワイライト Towairaito?) is the former secondary antagoinst, turned protagonist in Go! Princess Pretty Cure. She is the second in command of Dys Dark and called herself as Princess of Despair. She is thought to be Dyspear's daughter but she was being controlled by Dyspear to make her think that she is Dyspear's daughter. Info *Season:Go!Princess Pretty Cure *Age:13 *Gender:Female *Eyes Color:Red *Hair Color:Gray (Twilight), Red (Towa), Pink (Cure Scarlet) *Homeland:Dys Dark (Evil), Hope Kingdom *Relatives:Dyspear (Fake Mother), Prince Kanata (Brother) *First Appearance:Episode 13 *Alias:Twilight (Evil), Black Princess, Cure Scarlet *Theme Color:Black (Evil), Red (Cure Scarlett) *Voice Actor:Miyuki Sawashiro History Past As a child she was known as Princess Towa. She dreamed of being a Grand Princess. Though her brother Prince Kanata told her how only the Princess Pretty Cure could become Grand Princesses, that didn't stop her from trying. As a child, she would play the violin with her brother. One day she went missing (It is thought that she was kidnapped and brainwashed by Dyspear). First Attack She is seen playing a violin and discovered by Haruka. In the second day, she teach Haruka how to play violin. She report to her mother about finding a Cures and she seek them. She and Shut appear and demonstrate her powers by inserting her Dress Up Keys to Shut's lock and create a violin Zetsuborg and fight them. Twilight confront Cure Flora and tells her that dream is just illusion but the other arrive and defeat the Zetsuborg before she and Shut leave. Back at Dys Dark, she interest of them and swear that the world fall into despair and chaos. Receiving New Dress Up Keys After the commanders' failure, her mother gave her the new Dress Up Key to defeat the Cures. She trapped everyone into a mirror and face off the Cures and she easily overwhelm them and attempt to burn Haruka's storybook but Flora manage to take it back and received Miracle Lily Dress Up Key and overpower Twilight before the Cures used their new attack, Trinity Explosion to weaken her before angrily tells them that she is the true princess and left. Becoming Black Princess and Reveal as Kanata's sister It was revealed that her real name is Towa, who is Kanata's sister as they spent time together until she left, which upset Kanata. They met again in Hope Kingdom and she denied his claims for calling her real name and attack him before transform herself into Black Princess with the Perfume and the third Dress Up Key that her mother gave her before confronting the Cures. Battle Against The Cures and Become Normal She nearly defeats the Cures and Kanata, but Flora continued to fight back, still believing that the real her was deep inside. The Cures used Trinity Explosion in an attempt to purify her, and with the help of Kanata's violin playing reawakening her memories, Towa was freed from Dyspear's control. The Cures, along with a weakened Towa, then escaped Hope Kingdom, with Kanata staying behind to fend off an enraged Dyspear. Becoming Cure Scarlet Appearance She has silvery-white hair tied up like a bow with four long strands hanging from it with a black ribbon in the back and red eyes with red markings on the top of them. She also wears a black dress lined in red with ruffled sleeves and a short black, red and white skirt underneath with a gold butterfly-shaped buckle with pink and green gems on it in the front. She also wears red tights and black platform shoes with wings on them. She also wears a black choker with a small white collar, blue and black earrings and short black arm warmers. She sometimes wears a gold and red domino mask. When she was younger, she looked drastically different. She wore a pink dress and had short red hair (similar to Cure Mirage's hair style from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!) reaching her shoulders. She wore a white ribbon at the top and had lighter and softer red pinkish eyes. After being purified, she returned to her original appearance as Towa, the only difference being her hair being longer than when she was younger, passing her shoulders. Personality As Twilight, She is a merciless, cold, vain and vile girl. She address herself as Princess of Despair and she carry out her mother's plan to conquer the world. She sees the Cures as a fake princesses and calling herself "beautiful, noble, and sublime." As Towa, When she was a young girl, she looked up to her older brother, Kanata. She dreams of becoming a Grand Princess and tries her best despite the fact that only the Princess Pretty Cure could become ones. Relationships Dyspear Her mother. She is extremely loyal and respectful to her and they have the same goal of creating despair to the world. Dyspear abducted her and turn her into evil named:Twilight. Prince Kanata Her brother. Who used to play violin together before she became Twilight. They met again in Hope Kingdom but she denied his claim for calling her real name and she attack him. Powers Twilight She appears to have fire powers and possesses a black Dress-Up Key, which she inserts into one of the Three Musketeers' locks to increase the power of the Zetsuborgs they summon. She wield a staff that resembling Crystal Princess Rod that allow her to trap people into the mirror and creates her own dimension and her staff can attack with blue fire. After obtain a Princess Perfume, she transform into Black Princess. Cure Scarlet Trivia *Her name is a reference to sunfall and dusk. *She is the second villain to be a princess, following Regina. **Both were also a daughter of the main antagonist (Dyspear and Selfish King). **Both have the same theme color and appearance. **Both have different ages. *She is the third female villain to be a second in command of the group, following Dark Cure and Regina. *She is one of the only antagonists to have an item a Pretty Cure also use. *Her voice actress also voiced Twilight Sparkle in the Japanese dub of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. **Twilight Sparkle is also known as "Princess Twilight", essentially giving the two characters the same name. *Her blue fire powers seem very similar to that of Princess Azula, from Avatar: The Last Airbender. *Her staff is similar to Royale Candle because it has fire when attacking. *She is the first villain who was a sibling to a supporting characters. *She is the first villain who can transform into a Cure using the Cures' item. *Her appearance is similar to that of Youkai Futakuchi-onna from Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. This is most likely intentional, as both are voiced by the same person. *She is the third character to be brainwashed after Siren and Queen Mirage. *She is the third villain to become a Cure, after Siren/Cure Beat and Eas/Cure Passion. *She is the fourth Cure to be a princess preceeded by Cure Muse, Cure Ace, who is the good side of Marie Ange, and Cure Princess. *She appears to be similar to Princess Luna. ** Both are younger sisters to a ruler of a particular kingdom (Kanata for Towa, Celestia for Luna). ** Both are considered to be princesses. ** Both are corrupted at some point before the start of the series (Twilight for Towa, Nightmare Moon for Luna). ** Both are reformed by the main girl and her group of friends. *She shares some similarities with Eas/Setsuna Higashi/Cure Passion. **They are both red Cures and the fourth member of the team. **Their weapons are based on musical instruments (Harp and Violin). **Their teammates are Cures with the same color order: Pink (Peach - Flora), Blue (Berry - Mermaid) and Yellow (Pine - Twinkle) **They were villains who later became Pretty Cure. **When they were villains, both received power-ups from the main villain. **Both of them have pink hair in their Cure form. *She is the first Cure had a pointy elf-like ears. Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Character Category:Antagonist Category:Female Go! Princess Pretty Cure characters Cures Mascot Antagonist Supporting Character Movie-only Character Category:Former Antagonist